


Skin

by bangtans_trash



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_trash/pseuds/bangtans_trash
Summary: "Isn't it enough that I hate myself, why do you have to hate me too?"





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This book is going to be really personal to me and I'd like you to know that this is based on what I went through for several years of my life. This book will have some mature content, and I'm not just talking about smut. I won't give any warnings, because to me that ruins the surprise, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Some of the things that happen in here will probably not apply to me, but this is a Fanfiction. There was no romance in my version, so there will be parts that are made up.
> 
> I just want to say thank you and I hope you enjoy my book.

NAME: Taehyung Kim

1\. When and where were you born?

 

December 30, 1995/ Seo District, Daegu, South Korea

 

2\. How many brothers/sisters do you have? What are their ages?

 

1 brother, 27

3\. In what other places have you lived besides here?

 

Korea

 

4\. What are your favorite activities/hobbies/sports? Why? (Feel free to name several.)

 

Hurting myself

 

5\. What is the best place you've ever lived in or visited? Please explain.

 

Hell

 

6\. What is the accomplishment that you are proudest of in your life? Why are you proud of it? Please explain.

 

Nothing

 

7\. What is a weakness or flaw that you would like to eliminate? 

Myself

 

8\. Please choose three words that describe you best:

 

I hate myself

 

9\. What is something that you would like people to know about you?

 

Nothing

 

10\. What is something that people might be surprised to know about you?

 

I'm still alive 

 

11\. What is something that you would like to get around to doing some day? Why? 

Killing myself

 

12\. Name three things you could do without:

Oxygen, oxygen, oxygen

 

13\. What is your favorite movie?

 

NA

 

14\. What is your favorite book?

 

NA

 

15\. What is your favorite CD?

 

NA

 

16\. What is the name of your favorite music group or singer? 

NA

 

17\. What TV show do you try not to miss?

 

NA

 

18\. What are your favorite foods?

 

I don't like food

 

19\. What is/are your favorite restaurant(s)?

 

I don't eat 

 

20\. What is one of your favorite memories?

 

Are you kidding

 

21\. What is the best learning experience that you ever had? Please explain.

 

Cut vertically

 

22\. Are you a writer? If your answer is YES, what kinds of things do you write? Have you ever been published?

 

I write on my skin 

 

23\. Why do people write?

 

NA

 

24\. How did you learn to read?

 

Um.

 

25\. What does a person have to do in order to be a good reader?

I'm done 

 

26\. What kinds of books do you like to read?

 

NA

 

\----  
"Taehyung." His therapist repeated.

"What do you want."

"Tell me how long you've  been in here."

"It's been 3 hours."

"And in those three hours you haven't harmed at all."

"Doesn't mean I won't pick up my  blade as soon as I leave."


	2. History in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is finally up! It's really short but I promise that they get longer than this (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Taehyung:

I was 3 years old when I got raped for the first time.

My parents had left me in Daegu to live with my grandparents that year, they were traveling to America in order to find a suitable job and a better home for me and Jinki.

My grandma and grandpa were divorced, both not having enough time for each other. They were both really wealthy and had money to go around.

Grandma was a doctor, a well-known one, who had performed perfect surgeries on various VIP patients to get her star title. Grandpa was a famous architect who had designed no other than the Busan Lotte Town Tower. Their relationship was in the eyes of others perfect, no flaws at all. The truth is that after their incoming fame, both grew apart and gradually they forgot who the other was anymore, resulting in an equally wanted divorce.

Jinki went to stay with Grandpa in Busan. Not that I cared, Me and Jinki never really got along. But sometimes I think, if Jinki and I had both stuck together at Grandpas, none of this would've happened.

My Grandma had a maid, her name was Jessi. Waves of long brunette hair covered her back, her eyes were a warm, inviting hazel color, she had smooth olive skin, and her voice was sweeter that honey itself. She was nice. Made my meals, cleaned after me, read me bed time stories, Perfect right? 

Could've fooled anyone.

One evening grandma had an emergency call and had to make her way to the hospital, which wasn't an unusual occurrence in the household.

I was left all alone with Jessi. 

I was lazily watching TV when she sat next to me on the couch. Jessi began running her hand through my hair, which wasn't unusual, I loved to be coddled. Everyone knew that.

After a while, Jessi told me it was time to go to sleep, I wasn't tired at all but complied anyway. When I got to my room Jessi had followed me in as well. I did my usual routine. Put my pajamas on, brush my teeth, set my alarm, and got under the covers.

The only thing that was different that night was that after I got under the covers so did Jessi. 

And that's the first time I was molested. 

Jessi eventually got fired, after me telling my grandma that she would dress up and scare me. Always being one for avoiding the truth.

~~~

The second time I was molested happened when I was 12. My family now lived in California. 

Mom was at work and Jinki had gone along with her. I was in my room watching Snow White, when my dad entered my room and laid down next to me without a word. 

You can probably guess from there.

The situation wasn't something I could just tell anyone. I couldn't say a word. Because if I did then mom and dad would get a divorce. At the time my mother didn't have a very good job. And if they filed a divorce she would turn into one of those women that their children never got to see because they worked so much to pay the bills. That's not what I wanted.

Keeping quiet once wasn't very hard, especially at a young age.

But then once turned into many. I wanted to scream and cry. Eventually, I found a way to relieve myself. 

Cutting up my wrists and my thighs seemed like a good solution. Especially when they left scars as a reminder of my fucked up life.


End file.
